


take a trip into my garden

by deardream-mp3 (vamplix)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Mark Lee (NCT), Dom/sub Undertones, First Time Bottoming, Hand Jobs, M/M, Making Out, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Smut, Top Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Virgin Mark Lee (NCT), it's not mentioned that much though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26302429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplix/pseuds/deardream-mp3
Summary: Mark tried to be quiet, thoughts of the things he wanted Donghyuck to do to him racing through his mind. But Donghyuck caught him anyway. Mark isn’t particularly complaining.Title from Bloom by Troye Sivan
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 9
Kudos: 189





	take a trip into my garden

**Author's Note:**

> hi i didn't edit this too much because i didn't want to reread this FILTH so sorry if there are any mistakes. i haven't written porn in ages oof

The room is lit solely by a dim lamp and the pearlescent glow of the moon. Mark’s teeth tug on his bottom lip, his head thrown back, neck exposed, his hand slowly stroking himself up and down. His eyes are shut tight. The thought of his best friend, Donghyuck, biting and sucking on his neck is right in the front of his mind. He’d been pushing down the thought all day long, only getting stronger every time Donghyuck would shoot him a _look_ from across the room. His strokes get faster, the sounds getting louder. Mark thinks about Donghyuck’s hand on his cock instead, jerking him off while pressing soft, warm kisses to his lips. A whine escapes his mouth, followed by another, and another, and usually Mark would stop, scared of someone walking in, someone like Donghyuck who only slept a room away. But the feeling is just too good, he probably couldn’t stop himself if he tried. He smiles, in a state of pure bliss unlike any he’s ever felt.

“Hyuck, oh my god, _fuck_ ,” Mark says, his hand moving faster and faster, the thought of Donghyuck’s hand in his while the younger boy slowly fucks into him driving him closer and closer and-

“Mark?”

Mark’s eyes shoot open, his hand stopping its movement before he bolts upright. He didn’t even hear his door open.

“Hyuck, uh… hi?” Mark says. His heart threatens to kick in his ribcage.

Donghyuck closes the door behind him before turning to Mark, something Mark can just make out as a sly smile on his face. “Hi,” he says, chuckling quietly. He sits down on Mark’s desk chair. “I heard a few noises and thought you’d hurt yourself or something.”

“Uh, yeah, um, I didn’t… do that. Yeah,” Mark stammers, and he just wants the ground to swallow him up.

“I can see that,” Donghyuck smiles. “I definitely wasn’t expecting you to say my name, Mark. I’m flattered.”

“You- you heard that? Oh god.”

“Yeah, I did. It’s cute,” Donghyuck says. His eyes stay locked on Mark’s, no matter how much Mark tries to avoid them. “Y’know, I could help you out with that, if you want.”

Mark’s eyes widen. “What do you mean by ‘help’, Hyuck?” he asks.

Donghyuck shakes his head and smiles as he stands up, and now he towers over Mark. He leans down slightly, lifting Mark’s chin with his finger. “You know what I mean, Mark. I’d love to fuck you, make you say my name like you did before. You make it sound so pretty.”

Mark doesn’t know how he’s still sitting up; he’s so dizzy. “Please, Hyuck.” Donghyuck just nods in response, leaning down further and taking Mark’s face in his hands, gently pressing his lips to Mark’s. It’s intoxicating; Donghyuck’s lips are soft and plush, they taste so good. His chest feels like it’s about to explode.

“I’ve always wanted to do that,” Donghyuck says.

“I have too,” Mark says, before leaning in again. The kiss lasts longer this time, Donghyuck slipping his tongue ever so slightly into Mark’s mouth. They part just for a moment so that Donghyuck can straddle Mark, with the older boy now lying down again with his arms around Donghyuck’s neck. One of Donghyuck’s hands wanders under Mark’s shirt, gently touching his chest. Mark moans into Donghyuck’s mouth, and Donghyuck chuckles a little, pressing another kiss to Mark’s lips before pulling away. Donghyuck’s lips are red and kiss-swollen, and Mark knows his are likely in a similar state. Donghyuck’s long, brown hair falls in front of his face, and he pushes it back before leaning down to Mark’s neck, gently pressing his lips to a spot just below his jaw. Mark moans again, and he feels Donghyuck smile. Donghyuck starts to suck on the sensitive skin, occasionally biting down, drawing a loud whine out of Mark. Donghyuck moves to lie on his side next to Mark, and his free hand reaches for Mark’s red cock, already slick with a mix of lube and precum. He positions his index and middle fingers in the shape of a V, then slides his hand up and down, just barely reaching below the head. Mark throws his head back into the pillow, breathy moans escaping his lips. “Hyuck- Hyuck, holy shit, _ah_ ,” he whines, and Donghyuck continues his slow movements, detaching from Mark’s neck to kiss him again, rougher this time. Hungrier. Mark’s hand entangles itself in Donghyuck’s hair, pulling ever so slightly, and Donghyuck lets out a low moan. Donghyuck’s movements speed up ever so slightly. His teeth gently tug on Mark’s lower lip, and Mark’s grip on Donghyuck’s hair tightens. 

Donghyuck pulls away, his face just inches from Mark’s. “God, I wanna fuck you so bad,” he says, low and hungry, moving his hand faster and faster. Mark feels his face flood with heat, his breathing shallow.

“Please, please, _fuck, ah_ , please,” Mark says, his back arching and the fingers of his free hand twisting and digging into the sheets as Donghyuck’s movements speed up more, his strokes reaching further and further down his shaft. “Hyuck, oh my _god_ , _fuck fuck fuck_.” Donghyuck smiles, kissing Mark again before leaning behind him for the bottle of lube on Mark’s bedside table. He gets off the bed for a moment, then repositions himself at the end of it. Mark already misses Donghyuck’s hand on his cock; aching for him. Donghyuck strips Mark of his basketball shorts, discarding them on the floor, leaving Mark in nothing but an oversized t shirt. 

“I never thought I’d get to see you like this, Mark. You’re so pretty,” Donghyuck says.

Heat rushes Mark’s face again. “Shut uuuup,” he whines. Donghyuck just tuts at him, smiling still.

“I’m gonna need you to spread your legs for me, okay?” Donghyuck says, and Mark nods, doing as he’s told. Donghyuck’s voice sounds like honey, sweet and careful and soft. “Have you done this before?” he asks, and Mark shakes his head, his heart pounding. He’s wanted this for _so long_. “I’ll be extra gentle with you then. Let me know if you need me to stop or slow down, okay?”

“Okay, I will,” Mark says. Donghyuck leans over and presses a kiss to Mark’s lips, then sits back up again, settling between Mark’s legs. Mark closes his eyes, breathing in and out slowly. He feels Donghyuck’s hand on his inner thigh, warm and gentle, his thumb tracing slow circles. Mark’s heart slows down a little, and he opens his eyes. Donghyuck feels like home.

“I’m gonna put it in now, okay? I’ll go slow,” Donghyuck says, and Mark nods, lightly gripping the sheet under him in preparation. He feels Donghyucks’s finger against his entrance, slowly pushing in further and further.

Mark’s breath hitches, his back arching. “Hyuck, _ah_ , that feels so good,” he says. “ _Fuck._ ”

“You’re doing so well, angel,” Donghyuck says, and Mark can’t stop the whine that escapes his lips. Donghyuck smirks a little. “You ready for me to add another finger?” he asks. Mark nods, breathing in deeply. Mark feels a second finger slip inside of him, a little faster than the first. He doesn’t mind; he _likes_ it. “Still feeling okay?” Donghyuck asks.

“Yeah, it feels so good, Hyuck, _ah_ ,” Mark says. 

“Good, good. You’re taking them so well,” Donghyuck says. He leans down, his face above Mark’s now. “Can I move them now, angel?” Donghyuck asks. Mark’s cheeks heat up again, and he nods. Donghyuck kisses Mark again, biting the older boy’s bottom lip again, and Mark gives him access. Donghyuck slips his tongue inside as he starts slowly moving his fingers in and out of Mark’s hole. Mark moans into Donghyuck’s mouth, he’s never felt this good before.

“Holy fuck, _ah,_ Hyuck, Hyuck, oh my god, _fuck_ ,” Mark moans, letting out small sobs and whimpers. “Fuck, that feels so _fucking good_ , please, please, please.”

Donghyuck chuckles lowly. “Please what, angel?”

“Please, _shit, ah_ , faster, please, Hyuck,” Mark pleads, gripping onto the sheet again. 

“Good boy,” Donghyuck says, and Mark feels his heart in his throat and burning in his cheeks. Donghyuck quickens his pace, and Mark can’t stop himself from moaning and writhing in pleasure. “You’re so tight, Mark. I’m really gonna have to stretch you out so I can fuck you, huh?”

“Oh my god, _fuck fuck fuck_ , yes, Hyuck. Feels so good.” Donghyuck starts sucking more pretty bruises into Mark’s neck, eventually finding the spot that makes Mark cry out the loudest; the junction of his neck and collarbone. Donghyuck bites the sensitive skin hard, then runs his tongue over the spot before continuing to suck on it. The combined feeling of Donghyuck giving him the best hickey of his _life_ and the fingers pumping in and out of him makes Mark mewl and whine like he never has before. Then Donghyuck hits a spot that makes Mark let out a strangled sob. “Holy fuck, yesyesyes, right there, again, _please_ ,” he says, and Donghyuck obliges, hitting his prostate again and again and again. Tears threaten to spill over Mark’s cheeks, and he likes it. His whines are high pitched now, breathy and constant.

“You’re so loud, angel,” Donghyuck says. “And I haven’t even gotten my cock in you yet. It’s cute,” he adds, and Mark can only moan in response. “Do you think you can take it now?” Donghyuck asks, slowing down his movements and looking Mark in the eyes.

“I think so, Hyuck. Please,” he says, and Donghyuck kisses him again.

“Do you have any, uh, protection anywhere?” Donghyuck asks, slipping his fingers out slowly. 

“Uh, yeah. In the drawer next to you. Johnny gave me some ‘just in case’ a few weeks ago,” Mark laughs. 

Donghyuck laughs too. “Maybe he’s psychic or something.” He gets up and rummages around in the drawer, and Mark looks up at the ceiling. His heart is beating faster than ever, his cheeks flushed and his breathing heavy. He looks at Donghyuck again, who climbs back onto the bed, kneeling in front of Mark. “God, you’re so pretty,” Donghyuck says, looking the older boy up and down. Mark whimpers loudly, his cock throbbing and aching. Donghyuck smirks. “Do you like it when I praise you, Mark?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow.

“Shut uuuuuup,” Mark pouts.

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Donghyuck says, and Mark whines in response. “Fuck, I’m so hard right now,” he says, palming himself through his shorts, and it’s only then that Mark notices Donghyuck’s cock. His mind drifts to the thought of it in his mouth, how good and heavy it would feel on his tongue. The idea on its own is dizzying. He’s snapped out of it by Donghyuck’s moans, his head thrown back and his breathing noticeably heavy and shaky. Mark wants to touch himself, but he’s mesmerised, transfixed by Donghyuck. He’s golden.

“Please, fuck me,” Mark says, his voice small and quiet, but Donghyuck hears him.

“Someone’s eager,” Donghyuck says, grinning at him. He pushes his shorts and underwear down to his mid thighs, then rips open the condom packet with his teeth. It’s strangely hot. Donghyuck slips the rubber onto his length, then pours some lube into his hand and starts jerking himself off. His movements are languid, he curses just under his breath. Mark can just barely make the words out. He then stops, and looks at Mark. “You ready?” Donghyuck asks.

“ _Please_. I’m so ready,” Mark says.

“Okay. Tell me if you need me to stop or slow it down.” Mark nods. Donghyuck nestles between Mark’s legs again, his hands gently sliding up and down his torso before settling to grab his hips, steading the both of them. Mark feels Donghyuck’s cock slowly press into him and he exhales deeply. He already feels so full.

“ _Holy fucking shit_ ,” Mark says, and tears start to prick his eyes. “That feels so- _ah_ , so good.”

“Fuck, you’re so tight,” Donghyuck says. “You’re taking this so well, angel, good boy.” Mark lets out a loud moan at the praise, and Donghyuck giggles. “I’m about halfway in, do you wanna adjust for a second?”

Mark shakes his head. “More, _fuck_ , please, more.” Donghyuck nods. He takes it a little faster now, and his cock is fully in Mark’s ass before he can even register it. Donghyuck moans louder than he has before, gripping onto Mark’s hips tighter. 

“Good boy, good boy. You’re doing such a good job,” Donghyuck says, leaning over to kiss Mark, open mouthed and messy, tongues sliding over one another. He pulls away again, a string of saliva between them. “You’re so hot,” he says, and Mark whines, not even able to verbally protest. The feeling of fullness is just too intoxicating. “Are you ready for me to start moving, angel?” 

Mark whimpers at the petname. “Yes, _please_ , Hyuck. I’ve wanted you to fuck me for so long.”

“I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long too,” Donghyuck says. He sits up a bit straighter now, his hands pushing Mark’s legs apart before he starts fucking into him. His thrusts are shallow and easy at first, letting Mark adjust to the feeling.

“ _Ah, ah, fuck, oh my god,_ ” Mark cries. “Harder, please please please, harder, Hyuck.”

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna hurt you,” Donghyuck says, his voice soft and gentle. 

“I’m sure. Please.” 

“Promise you’ll tell me if you need me to stop?”

“I promise,” Mark says, giving a light nod. “Can I hold your hand?” he asks, his voice quieter now. An easy smile graces Donghyuck’s face, and interlaces their fingers. He feels Donghyuck’s mouth on his again, and they kiss slowly. Donghyuck leans back again, his free hand on Mark’s thigh, keeping his legs spread. He slides his cock out of Mark’s ass, gentle and careful, before slamming back in, a high moan erupting from Mark’s lips. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck, _yes_ , just like that, _holy shit_ ,” Mark whines, his breathing fast and shallow. Donghyuck keeps up the pace, fucking him hard and fast, and the feeling is better than Mark could’ve ever imagined. 

“ _Fuck yeah_ ,” Donghyuck says, his thrusts speeding up, the room filled with the sounds of skin against skin, high whines and curses. “You feel so fucking good, angel. Taking my cock so well,” he says, letting out loud moans between his words. 

“Hyuck, _ah,_ harder,” Mark sobs. “I want you to wreck me.” Donghyuck just nods, gripping Mark’s hip hard enough to leave bruises as he fucks him harder, finally hitting Mark’s prostate again. “ _Fuck,_ right there, right there. Again, Hyuck,” Mark cries, tears finally spilling. Donghyuck hits the sweet spot over and over and over again, the two of them making filthy, obscene sounds. 

“Good boy, such a good boy,” Donghyuck says, leaning down to kiss Mark again, open mouthed and absolutely messy. Mark tugs on Donghyuck’s hair with his free hand, eliciting a moan into Mark’s mouth. “Fuck, keep doing that,” Donghyuck says, and Mark does as he’s told. Donghyuck pounds his ass harder, faster, sucking and biting his neck, and it hurts so _fucking good_ . Mark feels his stomach coil, his cock red and wet and _throbbing_.

“Fuck, I’m so close, Hyuck. Fuck fuck fuck _fuck_ ,” Mark whines. Donghyuck just moans in response, his thrusts getting sloppy but certainly not softer. “Hyuck, Hyuck, oh my fucking god, Hyuck.” The feeling that’s been building up inside Mark finally snaps, his vision white and his head dizzy. His stomach and chest is painted with cum, his breathing fast and shaky, his cheeks wet and burning. 

“ _Shit shit shit_ ,” Donghyuck says, leaning back and not slowing down his pace, chasing his high. Mark just whines, reeling from the overstimulation. “ _Mark_ , holy fuck, _ah_ ,” he moans. “Gonna come.”

“ _Please_ ,” Mark whines. He feels Donghyuck release, the younger boy slumping forward when he does, pressing a soft kiss to Mark’s lips, his cock still deep inside of him. 

“Oh my god,” Donghyuck says, smiling down at Mark, pushing his hair back. Mark smiles back at him, giggling with flushed cheeks. “You did so well, angel, good boy,” he says, and Mark hides his face behind his hands.

“That makes my heart get all, like, wooshy,” Mark says, his voice small. 

Donghyuck coos at him, his eyes soft. “That’s so sweet, Mark. I’m gonna get this thing off my dick, hang on,” he says, and Mark just laughs. Donghyuck pulls out of Mark’s ass, and Mark lets his eyes flutter shut for a moment. He hears Donghyuck drop the condom into the trash bin next to his desk. When his eyes open again, Donghyuck is lying next to him, and he instinctively curls into Donghyuck’s chest. He feels the younger boy press his lips to his forehead, and he melts into the embrace. Donghyuck’s arms wrap around him, holding him close. “Y’know, Mark. I’ve had, like, the biggest crush on you for _so long_ ,” Donghyuck says. Mark’s heart pounds.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really. You’re just so cute and so funny and so sweet. I remember the first time I saw you, I was, like, mesmerised. Even now that I know you're a giant dork, I still get that feeling.” Mark laughs, Donghyuck doing the same.

“Well, I have a gigantic crush on you.”

“I figured,” Donghyuck giggles, and Mark does too. “We should do this more often.”

“Yeah, we really should. We should also go on a date tomorrow.”

“I’d love that,” Donghyuck says. Mark feels Donghyuck lift up his chin. His eyes flutter shut when Donghyuck kisses him slowly, open mouthed. Mark feels at home.


End file.
